Strawberry Gashes
by XHelloXGoodbyeX
Summary: L awakens from a drugged sleep, but who is this man who he sees?


YAY! Death note Story XD

_This doesn't feel normal, it just doesn't feel right. This sleep, why am I asleep in the first place? It seems more drug induced to me, but who drugged me? _

He felt a sharp, painful poke to his arm, and something warm run from it. "Wake up Lawliet," a cool voice whispered into his ear.

L slowly opened his eyes, and stared up. Dark eyes, just like his, looked back down at him, they were cold, and seemed to be laughing at him.

L moaned in pain, a sharp pain shot thru his skull. "That's just the side effect of the drugs, it'll go away soon," the dark eyed boy laughed.

The boy, L noticed, looked identical to him, like he was L's doppelganger. Then, everything came together.

"Y-your B, are you not?" L said, wincing as another pain racked his skull.

"Very good Lawliet," B laughed. "But, I prefer if you called me Beyond."

"Beyond, why am I here?" L asked.

Beyond looked at him, then laughed, "Of course you would wonder," he murmured. "You're here, because I want you here, no one deserves you but me Lawliet, but of course," Beyond stroked the side of L's face, "I knew you wouldn't come with me if I asked, so I had to force you."

L blinked. This was Beyond, his prodigy gone nuts, and yet he seemed almost harmless, sitting there with L's head on his lap.

But L knew, that beyond was anything but harmless..

"Blood is so beautiful isn't it Lawliet," Beyond murmured. L realized he was talking about the substance that flowed from his arm. "It's the reddest a red can get, this crimson color that flows thru the human body," Beyond said, staring at his figures that were dripping with L's blood.

Then he did something that made L's stomach lurch. He licked the blood from his figures, and smile of pleasure resting upon his cold features.

"Ya know Lawliet, I think your blood taste the best out of all the blood I've tasted," Beyond said. L paled, more than his usual pale color.

Beyond was more insane than they thought! He thought blood taste good? And just how many people's blood had he tasted?

For some reason, L wasn't ready to find that out.

Beyond pulled out a knife, and L saw specks of dried red on the handle, yet the only blood he saw on the blade it's self was his own.

"Do you know where blood is prettiest though?" Beyond whispered in L's ear.

L swallowed. Hard.

"Where Beyond?" L asked, even though he REALLY didn't want to find out.

Beyond ran the dull side of his blade along L's neck. "Here, the blood that runs thru the throat," he whispered, a lusty edge to his voice. "Would you like to see Lawliet?"

"I'm fine thanks," L replied. In truth he had seen it a hundred times before, at a lot of crime scenes.

L had a feeling that the blood Beyond wanted to show his was his own.

"Oh come on Lawliet," Beyond urged. "I've seen it before Beyond," L whispered. Beyond took his knife away. "Oh, I guess you have," he said, disappointed. L sighed in relief.

Suddenly he felt a scratch against his throat, like a figure nail against it. Blood flowed out of the wound. "Beyond!" L yelled. He looked up at Beyond's face.

"Lawliet, just enjoy it," Beyond murmured. Beyond held L's head where it was, looking up at Beyond, and scrapped his knife down L's neck again.

L cried out. It hurt to move, it hurt to breath. "Please, Beyond, just stop!" L begged. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to die like this!

"Sorry Lawliet, but I cannot," Beyond replied, again dragging the sharp edge of his knife down L's throat. The blood bubbled from it with every breath L drew.

"I…don't want…to die…" L said, his throat gurgling with the words.

"No one wants to die Lawliet, but everyone must," Beyond said. There was a soothing edge to his voice.

Beyond scrapped again.

"Beyond, if your going to kill me do it now! I don't want to endure this torture any longer!" L cried.

That's when the knife sank into his chest, and blood fountain over his skin around the knife.

His vision blurred. "Thank you Beyond," he whispered.

The last thing he saw, was those Dark eyes turn Crimson red, and a smile form on the pale face of the owner.

"Goodbye Lawliet."


End file.
